The Special Night
by AmazinAlexis
Summary: When Yami comes home from work early and surprises Yuugi, things get interesting. But, there is a catch, Yami has some news for Yuugi and there's no telling if it's good or bad. It all depends on the perspective. What will the news be? Where will it take them? Puzzleshipping


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to really sit down and write lately. I've been very busy and I figured I'd write something that might get some reads. Enjoy! If you like this, please check out my next fic that will coincide with this story line. It will be called "Killing for Company".**

Yami walked in to the little place he shared with his lover, Yuugi. He looked around at all that they had set up together, their nest, in a sense.

Life in Domino City was so familiar to Yami and he loved coming home to the boy who could always put a smile on his usually serious face. He hoped to have a wonderful night with Yuugi. He had come home early just to spend some quality time with him and talk to him about something he had meant to for a while now.

He looked around the apartment and finally found the boy at the kitchen counter. He smiled and silently crept up behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, making the boy scream with fright and throw the spices in his hands everywhere.

"Holy shit," Yuugi felt his heart stop, but calmed when he remembered the feeling of being in Yami's arms. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Do you want to kill me?!"

"You won't die, you may get a few grey hairs, but you've got a long while to live." With that Yami placed a kiss on the boy's tense neck. "Calm down, Aibou. I'm here and I got home early just for you."

Yuugi smiled, but still felt the need to be stubborn. "Well I was attempting to make dinner for you, but now I've made a mess and I will never get grey hairs. Don't even joke about that."

"Don't be like that, you know you love when I mess with you and besides, we all get old; some of us faster than others." Yami jokingly checked the boy's hair for any grey strands then went to the closet to grab the broom. "Here, I'll clean it up, you keep on cooking." He gave Yuugi a quick peck on his cheek and began whistling and sweeping.

Yuugi gave him a look of disbelief, "Why are you whistling?"

"I'm just happy and I wanted to see what you'd do." He chuckled and continued sweeping with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Yuugi got back to cooking and felt a little blush fall over his cheeks. He loved to see Yami so up- beat and playful. He was always so serious, but around Yuugi, he became loving and fun.

On the inside, Yami felt a small tinge of nervousness, he hoped he wouldn't ruin their evening with the news… He smiled as he swept up the red and yellowish- brown spices that Yuugi had thrown. He hoped if he was positive, Yuugi would reciprocate.

Yuugi measured some cumin and put it in the sauce he was making. He loved to cook up fun sauces for Yami to try on things like pasta or even a nice piece of grilled pineapple.

He tasted the sauce and smiled with confidence and a feeling of triumph. He had once again made a really great dinner for himself and his lover. He took the al dente pasta out of the water and dropped it into the pan full of delicious and bright tomato based sauce.

"Hey, baby, could you get some pasta bowls out for me? My hands are full." Yuugi stirred the pasta in the sauce so it would absorb the flavors and become more incorporated.

Yami smiled and grabbed the bowls and put them on the counter for Yuugi to put the food in. He loved the boy's cooking. He went to get them both something to drink and sat down at the table waiting to taste what his lover had made.

Yuugi walked in, bowls in each hand, with a proud smile on his face. He set a bowl in front of Yami and the aroma was enough to make his stomach growl. Yuugi sat down and grabbed his fork, giggling at the man across the table from him. "Hungry much?"

Yami picked up his fork and twirled it in the pasta. "A little." He laughed with the boy and watched as his lover ate with a smile on his face as he brought his own pasta to his lips. He ate what was on his fork and felt his tongue sing. The deep, smoky tones of the sauce playing in his mouth; he loved the taste of the bright tomato and the hearty mushrooms.

He ate indulgently and felt Yuugi's eyes on him as he did. Yuugi had a huge smile on his face and his heart swelled with pride. He loved seeing Yami enjoy what he cooked.

Yuugi was glad that Yami could come home early, it seemed like forever since they had sat and eaten together at a decent time. He was working a lot lately and it was getting to be a bit much. Usually, they ate late or Yami ate alone because Yuugi had fallen asleep before he'd gotten home.

They finished eating and Yuugi took the dishes to the sink. He ran the hot water and poured in a splash of dish soap. As he was placing the dishes in the water, Yami came up behind him and kissed his smooth neck. "You don't have to wash those now…" Yami whispered.

Yuugi blushed and let the dishes settle in the soapy water. He had missed the nights like this. He felt his desire rise and pressed into his lover. It had been even longer since they had done anything like this, Yuugi was growing lonely and even the slightest touch sent him into a tizzy of arousal.

Yami turned the boy to face him and claimed his lips. Their tongues mingled and they nipped at each other's lips. Yami palmed the boy's face as Yuugi pulled lightly on his hair. They felt their passion swelling as their clothes fell off with every movement towards the bedroom they shared.

Yami picked the boy up and laid him on the lush bed. He saw his lover's lithe body and felt his heart jump in his chest. He had never felt so much love for someone. He got on the bed and began kissing the boy vigorously.

He palmed the boy's weeping erection and pumped slowly, he wanted the night to be really special.

Yuugi moaned and moved with Yami's hand. Yami kissed down the boy's neck and bit him gently.

At that, the boy jumped and felt his body flush red, heat spreading over his pale form. He pulled Yami's face up to his and kissed him once more before Yami moved to kiss his collarbone.

He stopped at his already erect nipples and licked the left one before beginning to suck and bite it. He rolled it between his teeth eliciting a moan from his lover.

"A-ah! Yami…" Yuugi was savoring every touch that the man placed upon his desire filled body. He felt a need to have Yami inside him strike like lightning through his entire being.

"I-I need you… Inside me… Please!" Yuugi pleaded breathlessly as Yami played and tweaked his right nipple. Yuugi grabbed the man's wrist and looked up into his eyes. Yami saw the need there, but decided to ignore it.

"Oh, Aibou, you have to wait a bit longer. I need to touch you all over and show you how much you really need me first. I haven't been able to do this in a while." Yami felt his need grow with every word. He had so much he needed to do to the boy. He had to show him that he was going to be able to take care of him, give him what he wanted and needed before he told him his news.

Yuugi grunted impatiently, but knew he'd enjoy every moment. Yami kissed down to the boy's waist and stroked the boy's cock quickly. He licked its length and suck lightly on the head. He licked away the precum that had formed. He then took all that he could into his mouth and sucked. He heard the breathing of his lover grow harsh and fast. He stroked at its base and sucked and licked the head.

He offered three fingers to Yuugi and he took them gladly into his mouth. He licked and sucked them until Yami felt they were well lubricated. He pressed one to the boy's entrance and massaged the muscles there, before pushing it in. Yuugi moaned and arched his back, sending his erection deeper into Yami's throat. Yuugi nearly came right them, but he wanted to last so he cleared his mind.

Yami smiled around the boy's cock as he placed another finger inside. Yuugi moaned and couldn't wait to feel Yami moving inside of him, sending him to a place no one else could ever or would ever take him.

Yami pumped the fingers for a while before placing the third and final one inside the eager boy. He moaned in ecstasy and pain. Yami scissored the fingers then removed them. He positioned himself and looked into Yuugi's sweet and lust filled eyes.

"I love you, Aibou."

"I love you too, Yami…" Yuugi practically moaned. He was exhilarated to know he had this man to himself and hoped that they'd have more time to themselves after tonight.

Yami thrusted into the boy; eliciting a loud moan. He lifted the boy's legs on to his shoulders and moved into him with vigor. He loved the warmth he felt around himself and the thought that he was inside this beautiful boy beneath him sent him reeling.

"Unng…. AH!" Yuugi felt such an intense explosion of pleasure as Yami struck his prostate. He saw white and his entire body tingled. He couldn't help but grip the sheets and curl his toes.

"Oh, Yuugi!" Yami felt the tightness of him around his hard cock and moaned.

Yuugi moved with Yami as he continually hit his prostate. Yami felt Yuugi's muscles clench around him and grabbed the boy's weeping cock, pumping rapidly.

Yami moved fiercely into the boy as he pumped his erection without rhythm.

"I'm gonna…" Yuugi breathed, he felt the heat building within himself and knew it wouldn't be long before it burst forth, sending him into nirvana.

Yami thrust faster and cried out as they both finished simultaneously. Cum coated their chests as they kissed and rode out their orgasms.

Yami held the boy close and kissed his forehead. It was time to tell him his news…

"Aibou, I have to tell you something." He kept his lips close to the boy's forehead, not wanting to be far from him at all.

Yuugi looked up into his eyes, "What is it?" He had no idea that they needed to talk about anything. He wondered how long Yami had wanted to tell him.

Yami held him closer to himself, knowing this might not go over so smoothly. "Well, I'm going to take some more hours, just to make a little more money. Maybe we'll finally be able to go and take a nice vacation. I promise to make sure we can still have nights like this."

Yuugi felt his stomach clench, he had so many hours now and they had enough money! Why was he taking more hours? They hardly had time together as it is and he was going to take _that _time away, too?! "I-I don't know what to say…"

Yami could see that Yuugi was holding back a whirlwind of hurt and confusion. He could read the boy like an open book and knew he knew what to say, but he was too nice to say it.

"We hardly have time together as it is… I never see you anymore. It's been forever since we've had sex and the night we do… It's like you're ripping the floor right from under me."

Yami clutched the boy to him, he felt that he was trembling lightly. He couldn't tell if it was with shock or sadness or even anger. "I promise you, we will have nights like this again and you won't miss out on seeing me. I'll make this work."

Yuugi hoped beyond hope that what he was saying held weight, had value. "Alright, I'm holding you to it."

Yami kissed him with great pressure as if to say "Thank you". Yuugi yawned and rolled so his back was to the his lover and when he heard his even breathing and knew he was asleep, he began to cry. Sleep didn't come easily to him that night and every time he awoke, he felt his worries grow.

He whispered into the darkness, "What's going to happen to us?" His only answer was the soft sound of Yami's breathing. He finally fell into a dreamless sleep early in the morning, hopes dwindling.


End file.
